Awkward Conversations
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: Darkrai and Cresselia are enjoying some alone time when their daughter Cherika interrupts them. Rated M for the first few sentences and most of the subject matter. Disclaimers are inside. R&R please!


A/N: I don't own Ryan-he belongs to Guard of the Twilight. Neither do I own Cherika or Vespera. They belong to I Am Someone I Am No One…I own Melaina though. ^_^

Awkward Conversations

A Pokemon fanfiction

By Marikunin/GirlWaterShaman

The moans of his wife echoed in Darkrai's ears. Cresselia was underneath him, gasping his name. The New Moon Pokemon was thrusting his claw in and out of the Full Moon Legendary while gently kissing her neck.

"Oh…Darkrai…."

He smirked, then inserted a second claw. Their room was warm now and the smell of love was permeating the bed. Cresselia began to buck against his hand. The lunar swan's moistness was all over his claw, and her short, rapid breaths told Darkrai that Cresselia was getting close.

And then the moment came: Cresselia's carmine eyes went wide, her lips let out a gasp and she arched against his hand and then-

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you two doing?"

Just like that, the moment was ruined. Darkrai fell off of the bed with a yell. Cresselia immediately pulled the blankets up to cover herself. They turned in unison to see Cherika standing there, one wing against their door, a curious expression on her face. Cresselia and Darkrai both stared at their younger daughter in shock.

"Ah…"

"Okay, time to go Cherika!"

To their further embarrassment, Vespera and her girlfriend Melaina had entered the room after Cherika, curious about the commotion. However, they could easily tell what had occurred, and were desperately trying to get Cherika out of there. But to no avail, since the mood wasn't going to come back any time soon.

About ten minutes later, the five of them were in the kitchen. Cherika had the same curious look on her face, Vespera was looking a little grossed out that she had seen her parents in bed together, Darkrai and Cresselia looked embarrassed beyond belief, and Melaina was snickering into her glass of soda.

For a few minutes, the room was silent, minus Melaina's snickers. When Darkrai's constant nudging became unbearable, Cresselia decided to begin.

"Well, Cherika," she began, "I'm sure that you're very confused about what you saw a few minutes ago. But let me assure you that it was a very normal thing for mommies and daddies to do."

"What were you two doing anyways?"

Cresselia immediately nudged her husband, rolling the duty of giving their daughter The Talk onto him. Besides, he had been the one that had started It. The nightmare Legendary began to blush, then coughed awkwardly.

"Um…well…your mother and I…we were doing something that makes us both very happy."

Melaina snickered some more.

"I'm sure it makes you two feel happy."

Vespera whacked her girlfriend upside her head.

"Ow!"

"Thank you, Vespera. Now, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," at this Darkrai glared at Melaina, "I was doing something to your mother that makes her feel very happy."

Ignoring the snicker from his "daughter-in-law", he and Cresselia both looked at their younger daughter, waiting for a response.

"Can I make Mommy feel happy too?"

Melaina snorted into her drink and then burst into hysterical laughter. Vespera turned crimson. Darkrai and Cresselia gaped at Cherika in shock before regaining their senses and became flustered.

"N-no!"

Darkrai shook his head rapidly back and forth.

"Honey," Cresselia explained, "The thing your father was doing…well, it was something I only let him do, since we're husband and wife. Like your father said earlier, it's something that only mommies and daddies do."

"Oh…but the noises you guys were making…sometimes I hear the same type of noises from Melaina and Vespera's room. And they're not a mommy and daddy."

Now it was the aforementioned duo's turn to become flustered. Darkrai and Cresselia stared at Cherika in surprise. Melaina started to sputter.

"W-w-why were you even listening?!"

"I wasn't listening on purpose. You and Vespera are just loud."

Vespera just blushed even more. Melaina smacked her forehead. Cresselia shook her head back and forth. Obviously, that bluntness must've come from her husband, because she was never that rude.

Cherika just looked at the four adults sitting around her and sighed. They were so WEIRD. She had just walked into her parents doing…something, and they kept making a big deal out of it! In her mind, she promised herself that when she grew up, she wouldn't be as weird as her parents, sister and "sister-in-law" were.

"GUYS!"

Everyone in the room looked at the child then.

"All I wanted to know was what Mommy and Daddy were doing. I didn't want you guys to start panicking."

Darkrai opened his mouth to reply to his younger daughter, when the doorbell rang. Cresselia sighed.

"I forgot that I invited Ryan and Latias over to visit…"

End Note: Hahahaha...*snorts* Poor Darkrai. Poor Cresselia. Anyway, next chapter is where Ryan and Latias come in. Lulz. *walks off laughing her head off*


End file.
